


Hot Blooded

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max goes to a haunted house that turns out to be a hottie house</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Max's POV

I was never a fan of Halloween. I think it was because I ate so much candy that the dentists thought I would slip into a candy coma. Yet I found myself sitting in Dana's room listening to her babble about her Halloween plans.

"Max!" Dana yells grasping my attention with a iron grip. She held up a skimpy deer costume. I felt my stomach turn with anxiety. "Put this on" Dana demanded handing me the the costume and shoving me out of her room with a smile that said "go now and get dressed you sexy bambi"

Sighing I moved slowly towards my room. The halls were quiet, everyone had already left but Dana promised to help me prepare for scare night.

I stopped at my door looking at the knob before walking in. I threw the costume on my bed and slowly peeled off mt clothes and throwing them into my hamper and quickly slipped on the costume that hugged my small figure. I was wearing a dress that was short and tight, a pair of white fishnets, small black flats, a little stumpy tail, and cute floppy ears.

After I picked out the wrinkles in my costume dress, I turned to look into thr mirror. Surprisingly I for once, thought I was cute. Turning around I found my tail, I giggled and wiggled my butt watching the tail move from side to side. In a sudden burst of excitement I grabbed my bag and ran out of my room almost forgetting to close the door. Speedind down the the dorm I stopped and put my hand on the curve of my hip and strut my way into Dana's room. Her jaw dropped "So fucking cute,Max" She said with a big grin. "Thank you Dana, um Chloe is waiting for me, I'll see you there?" I asked nervously feeling like I may upset her. Dana smiled and nodded and motioned her head for me to go. 

I smiled running out of the dorms and into the parking lot where Chloe was waiting for me in her red truck. Chloe was a wolf girl? She had a beanie with wolf ears and a big bushy tail attached to her pants. I could see her smile at me. When I began to smile a pin dropped off my bag with a tiny click and when I bent over to pick it up I heard a howl. When I turned around Chloe was biting her lip smiling. "Pervert" I laughed out walking to her truck and getting in.

"So you ready?" Chloe says as she bit her lip with excitement. I look at her with narrowed eyes "of course I'm ready to be scared till my heart stops" I say in a sarcastic voice. Chloe blows out a hearty laugh while keeping her eyes on the road.

Soon we made it to Scare fest, Blackwell's unoffical halloween festival, most likely funded by the Vortex club.  
Chloe and I parked on a part of the parking lot that had almost no light. It made the hair on my arm stand up. I held Chloe's arm walking to the festival. So far so good. Until "BOO!" Warren hurls around the corner wearing a psycho clown mask knocking me back a few inches and scaring my soul out of my body. Chloe slaps the back of his head while I gain my sanity. "Sorry Super Max" Warren says rubbing the back of his head. "Its okay Warren" I say with slight irritation before I continued strutting away with Chloe right behind me.

Walking up the festival, there was a cornfield a bonfire area and haunted house. Trevor and Dana were sitting at the bonfire with Juliet. They seemed to be ejoying themselves. "Bet you cant go in the haunted house alone" said Chloe whispering in my ear from behind. I scoffed "I bet I can" I said folding my arms. "If you make it I'll wear a dress, if you don't you're taking me to the two whales for free breakfast everyday for a week" She said rubbing my shoulder. I nodded and Chloe giggled running to sit with everyone at the bonfire.

I scoffed stomping my way to the haunted house. Hearing the grass crunch with every step till I stopped at the haunted house. The Vortex club worked in the haunted house which was even more terrifying. I wonder if Victoria's nightmare was wearing crocs. Shaking off the thought that made me grin. I walked up to the door that opened with a long creek as the moonlight ravaged the old wood floor.

I walked in slowly and the door slammed behind me. Fuck. I got chills waving up my spine and down again. I heard screaming in the distance. Walking a bit slower to get a better look at my death bed. There was cob webs hanging from the ceiling and caution yellow tape clung to the pillars. The walls were lit up with a flashing light that made me cringe. I stopped as I heard footsteps running around me. Looking around. Nothing just darkness and goosebumps that were more like nipples at this point. I walked down a hall where the floors creaked and the rooms were dark. I softly cursed under my breath. It was so cold I could see my breath fill the air in front of me. 

I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. I turn around, Nothing but blackness. All of the sudden when I turned back to see in front of me, there were two girls, I stammered back almost tripping until I bumped into someone that stood behind me. A chill went through my body as I felt their breathe across my neck and a hand around my waist. I didn't turn but fixed my eyes on the two girls, they were pale with blood on their lips with dark clothing. Another chill was sent down to my heart. " My dear you look like a deer in headlights, time to die you little doe" The voice behind me said with a accent, the two girls giggled ans I booked it out the exit ignoring the sounds and creaks. Footsteps followed fast behind me but I didn't turn to look. My eyes filled with tears and flew down my cheeks with the cold air that hit my face. The chilly wind filled my exhausted lungs. I ran right into the cornfield.

Running I pasted corn stalks ignoring the path. I stopped to grasp my breathe and I heard swooshing around me and crunching with footsteps nearing. I didn't have any energy to run anymore. I stood there until a figure knocked into me and was hovering on top of me. Tears filled my eyes again unwillingly until I shut them to hide away the fear deep inside. Then I felt a gentle touch wipe away the tears. "Max?" said a fimiliar voice, slowly opening my eyes I saw someone I didn't expect. Victoria. She was a vampire? 

Blood dripped from her lips, fake blood. Her skin was bale and she wore a shredded black dress . Her thighs were around mine and she didn't move but only leaned down a moved her lips against my neck sucking and biting. I whimpered feeling my abdomen start to burn. My body was so hot that it felt more like the summer than the fall. Victoria pressed her body against mine. A small moan escaped my lips until the voices of Taylor and Courtney broke the hot and heavy moment. Victoria stood up and fixed her hair and dress before clearing her throat "My dorm tonight" She said quickly before heading out of the cornfield. I guess Victoria wanted to suck my blood. 

Hope Chloe likes Pink fluffy dresses I thought giggling.


	2. Love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No tricks here but maybe lots of treats c; lemony fluff

Regaining composure I stood up brushing any leftover straw that clung to my costume. I paused realizing that I majorly fucked up. The vortex boys worked the cornfield. The girls worked the haunted house. Looking around now terrified and surrounded by heart attacks..and fucking corn. I slowly walk feeling my heart beat double up. Knowing how terrifying Nathan's mind was, I mind as well dug a 6ft deep hole.I took small steps trying to muffle any noise that could throw away my position.

Suddenly, I heard rustling. That to me, was a sign to pick up the pace until I was running. I ran past dead cornstalks that darkened in death. I nearly go swatted in the face with corn. Until "Oof" I knocked right into my wolf friend Chloe.  
"Max!" said Juliet, Dana and trevor syncronized. "What the howling hella fuck, Max?" said Chloe slowly sitting up and grabbing my shoulders. "You're bleeding!" exclaims Juliet  
I drag my finger tips along my neck and felt wetness "Oh no! its fake!" I try to say loud and reassuringly.Chloe stood up brushing corn off of her shirt and dropped her arm to help me up. Grabbing her hand I stammered getting up.

From behind I heard footsteps, apparently everyone else did too because now Trevor and Juliet were hiding behind Dana who was shaking and her teeth were chattering. Then two figures jumped out and everyone screamed Juliet and Dana ran through the corn field path in seconds. Trevor nearly fainted and I ran into Chloe's arms hiding my face in her chest. Then laughter broke out. Fucking Nathan and Hayden were laughing so hard they fell to the straw ground and Chloe threw the birdies at them. Heading back to the bonfire Kate, Alyssa and Brooke were there along with everyone frome Blackwell including Victoria still covered with fake blood. 

I blushed remembering the cornfield scene. Walking to the bonfire Chloe gave me her jacket and sat down next to Kate, who was dressed like a witch, she looked adorable. Sitting next to Chloe, I noticed that Victoria was staring at me. I could hear her scoff over the cackling of the fire.Until she quickly moved over and sat next to me placing one of her blood stained hands on my hip.Chloe must have been in good character because she started growling.

"Max looks pretty hot tonight" Said Chloe loud enough for everyone to hear, Dana bowed honoring her skills. "Yeah she does, I would eat her up" says Victoria loudly looking at Chloe who was now shaking in anger. Victoria smirked and let out a heavy breathe on my neck then moved her tongue against my lobe. I recieved hot shivers and a small twitch in my abdomen. Kate cleared her throat "Hey Max" she said loudly to break the moment. Victoria halted and crssed her arms. "Hey Kate, you look cute!" I say with a big smile, Kate gave me one of her adorable smiles. 

"Time for scary stories" yelled out Nathan

I didn't really notice the story because my eyes started to become heavy and dry feeling. Apparently the story started to get scary because when I yawned everyone gasped and looked at me. "Well, I'm taking Max back to the dorms" Says Victoria grabbing my hand quickly enough to where Chloe didn't get a say in the matter. Heading to the parking lot we stopped in front of a car, Victoria's car. I got in and zvictoria was eager to get me privately because she wasted no time feverishly attacking my neck with her lips and teeth. She slipped her hand on to my thigh rubbing higher and higher until..

Fuck I forgot to wear underwear..

Victoria stopped realizing this because a smile grew on her face "Oh my, miss Caulfield. A little hot under the collar?" she said fiddling with the holes in my fishnets. I blushed hard trying not to whimper. Victoria quickly looked at the road and floored it all the way back to Blackwell. We ran quickly into the Dormatory, Swinging her dorm room door open and slamming it behind us.

Our lips met for a hot and messy kiss. Victoria moved me to the expensive bed and straddled me clenching her thighs around my waist. until she moved her hand between my thighs itching for a expression or reaction she moved her fingers against my core. A moan left my lips and my abdomen twitched. Victoria wore a smile of dark arousal. Taking her fingers from my core, she moved away a shredded the costume that made me run into a field of corn. Then I stood up and peeled off the costume I had my doubts about. 

Victoria's eyes gazed upon my naked body. She looked hungrier, She pushed me back on the bed and put her head vetween my thighs, She licked my core continuously. I felt my arousal hit a peak. My abdomen burned like hellfire. This girl was sending me between dimensions. I started to feel sweat occur on my body. Her nails dug into my thighs before one moved down her own body to meet her own core. Then I blacked out.

Waking up it was morning, My throat was dry and covered with hickies. I almost sat up to get a good memory of where I was until I realized a arm was wrapped around my waist. I was Victoria's. "Good Morning" she said with a raapy voice. "Good Morning um.. what happened?.. I ask a little worried of the answer. Victoria chuckled and bit her lio and then mine that were sore from the intense kissing. "Well Max, I was having my way with you, and you fainted before you climaxed, I'm flattered" Says Victoria who sat up. Her nudity made my face turn red. "So we should date and if that blue haired mutt tries anything, she will catch these claws" said Victoria in a serious deep tone before layung back down. I nodded and laid down staring into her green eyes with a wide smile.

I think Halloween became my new favorite Holiday.


End file.
